Custe o que custar
by Karen13
Summary: Continuação de Só mais uma vez. Depois de muitas desavenças, brigas e desencontros, Harry e Gina descobrem que a vida não é nada fácil, mas que já não estão sozinhos para vencer os obstáculos do caminho.


**_Nota da autora_**: A pedidos de novo (risos), finalmente o final da série... a continuação de "Só mais uma vez". Espero que gostem! )

Custe o que custar

Por Karen

Arrepiei os cabelos já bagunçados. _Não, não. _Tentei assentá-los. _Também não. _Tirei os óculos; o Harry do espelho ficou enevoado. _Saco. _Coloquei-os de volta. Fiz uma careta. O Harry do espelho também fez uma careta para mim, como se me desaprovasse.

__

Aceite a verdade, Harry Potter, é isso que você é:

Um tapado.

Sinceramente, eu acho que sou digno de um prêmio: "Idiota do ano", ou, talvez, "_Lesma_ do ano". Sim, porque é isso que eu sou: um tapado, um idiota e uma lesma. Como alguém consegue ser tanta coisa patética junta, é um mistério para mim. Por isso mesmo sou digno de um troféu, já que esta deve ser uma façanha enorme.

Depois de vários, precisos e delicados estudos, eu cheguei a uma conclusão brilhante e óbvia: estou gostando de uma garota. E não é qualquer garota. É Gina Weasley.

O quê! Como! Por quê! Pois é, eu também fiz essas perguntas para mim mesmo. E descobri que sou nada mais, nada menos, que um tapado, um idiota e uma lesma, tudo misturado.

Um relato fiel de como cheguei a essa conclusão seria muito demorado, mas posso resumir tudo em duas expressões chaves: Testrálio burro e vassoura na cabeça. Difícil de entender? Nem tanto. Relaxa, que eu explico tudo direitinho.

Fato n.º 1: Testrálio burro.

Por culpa de um Testrálio desprovido de inteligência, eu e Gina acabamos nos beijando dentro de uma carruagem. Ou melhor, _eu_ beijei Gina, sem permissão, nem motivo plausível. Tá certo que a carruagem freou bruscamente (e aqui entra a contribuição do Testrálio burro) e Gina caiu bem em cima do _meu colo_ – um lugar _estratégico_, diga-se de passagem. Tá certo que as minhas mãos foram parar na cintura dela, e esse não é lá um lugar muito seguro para estarem as mãos de um garoto com hormônios estimulados. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Gina retribuiu _sim _o meu beijo!

Mas quer saber de outra coisa? Nada disso justifica o meu ato impensado e insano, afinal.

Foi aí que meus problemas começaram. E isso nos leva ao...

Fato n.º 2: vassoura na cabeça.

Gina, certo dia, resolveu bater à porta do meu dormitório. Eu estava, inocentemente, saindo, carregando minha Firebolt para dar uma voltinha no campo de quadribol. Nessa época, digamos apenas que eu já estava, hm... um pouco... _atrapalhado _em relação aos meus sentimentos, afinal, aconteceram tantas coisas ano passado que... hm... enfim. Gina apareceu por lá cobrando, de certa maneira, uma atitude de minha parte (E eu não a culpo, sabe? Eu realmente não tenho atitude nessas situações...), mas eu fiquei – qual seria a palavra? – _desnorteado. _Sabe quando a gente tá mais perdido que cachorro em dia de mudança? Pois é, eu estava assim. E, juntando isso ao fato de que eu sou um tapado, um idiota e uma lesma, já viu, não é? Em boa coisa não deu. O fato é que eu acabei fazendo uma grande mer... uma grande caquinha. Disse para ela que nos beijarmos tinha sido um erro e finalizei com um beijo na testa dela (não sei o que deu em mim para fazer aquilo; fiquei confuso, bom... sei lá, eu sou um tapado mesmo, isso é atitude de gente estúpida como eu). Acho que ela não gostou muito. Não, não, esquece; ela _detestou._ Gina ficou furiosa, com direito a tentar acertar a Firebolt na minha cabeça, terminando com porta batendo e saída intempestiva.

E sabe o que ela fez depois disso? Durante esses longos quatro meses? Se você respondeu "ignorou totalmente o tapado do Harry", acertou. Sim, ela nem olha mais na minha cara. Ela está decidida a fingir que eu simplesmente não existo. O.k., eu estou acostumado com essa tática; Snape e tio Válter são fãs de carteirinha dela. Mas, espera um pouco, vai; Snape e tio Válter fazerem isso é uma coisa – Gina é outra _completamente_ diferente.

E sabe o que eu, com os meus dois neurônios, percebi quando ela fez isso? Que estou gostando dela. Sabe por quê? Porque estou sentindo falta. Estou sentindo muita falta dela. Muita mesmo.

Eu sou patético, não? Pode falar, tudo bem, eu sou mesmo, admito.

Ótimo, agora eu sou tapado, idiota e patético. E uma lesma, não se pode esquecer que sou uma lesma, já que percebi depois de só uns noventa e nove anos e meio que a Gina existe e que ela é muito, muito interessante mesmo. Só que agora é um pouco tarde. Ela não está mais nem aí pra minha humilde pessoa. Deprimente, não?

- Harry, você não vai descer, não?

Na porta, estão Rony e todas as suas sardas de brinde. E eu que um dia já pensei que Rony fosse tapado. Infeliz engano. Rony é um grande espertinho. Arrebatou Hermione há muito tempo (eles me contaram que em janeiro faz um ano), e o idiota aqui nem percebeu. Passei seis meses continuando a achar, na minha imensa ingenuidade, que eles ainda não tinham se tocado do que estava óbvio. Há, que piada... No final das contas, os dois tinham se tocado há um tempão, enquanto o Harry aqui ficou sem saber de nada. Tá, tá bom, eu já os desculpei por terem escondido esse fato de mim por tanto tempo. Mas que eles são dois espertinhos, isso eles são.

- Ah, eu já ´tô indo, Rony...

- Hermione está lá embaixo esperando a gente. Vamos pegar uma fila danada pro Filch olhar nossas autorizações.

- Tá bom! Eu ´tô indo agora, melhorou?

Rony não respondeu. Apenas ficou ali me olhando na porta, ele e suas sardas. Fitei o espelho novamente. Arrepiei os cabelos. _Não, não. _Tenho que parar com essa mania. Daqui a pouco estou igual a meu pai, virando Draco Malfoy do avesso e mostrando as cuecas dele pra quem quiser ver.

Pensando friamente, até que não é uma má idéia.

Arre, preciso parar com isso.

- O que é que você tem, hein? – Rony me perguntou quando estávamos descendo as escadas.

- Acordei com o pé esquerdo.

- Você acorda todo santo dia com o pé esquerdo!

- Pois é, Rony, é que eu não gosto de sair pelo lado direito da cama e dar de cara com você logo pela manhã.

Ele não falou mais comigo pelo resto do caminho. Mas era só até o sala comunal, então não foi nada muito significativo.

- Até que enfim, hein? – Hermione disparou assim nos viu.

- Humpt.

Ultimamente, eu tenho sido assim: simples e conciso. As pessoas não gostam muito, mas quando eu falo algo a mais do estritamente necessário, também não é agradável. Em outras palavras, eu sou um cara chato e rabugento. Rony uma vez me disse que essas são as características marcantes de Snape. Fiquei sem falar direito com ele dois dias.

- O que há com você, hein?

- Ah, não, outro não! – exclamei, girando os olhos, exasperado. – Eu mereço...

Hermione arregalou os olhos e já ia dizendo alguma coisa, quando Rony a interrompeu:

- Esquece, Mione. Ele tá estressadinho. Ignora.

Ótimo, mais dois a me ignorar. É só o que eu preciso. Minha vida é uma droga, fala a verdade.

Mas Rony e Hermione não me ignoraram, afinal, e eu acabei esquecendo um pouco meu mau humor. Filch ficou uma meia hora examinando minha autorização, mas me deixou passar por fim, e nós seguimos para o dia ventoso e gelado de dezembro, conversando sobre um monte de bobagens, o que, de certa maneira, me fez bem.

A vila de Hogsmeade estava como sempre. Totalmente sem graça. Pois é, e pensar que no terceiro ano, eu achava esse lugar fascinante. Como as coisas mudam, não? Hermione puxou assunto quando estávamos na Dedosdemel:

- O baile está chegando...

Pronto, a palavra mágica. Rony fez uma cara de condenado. Ele e Hermione iam juntos ao tal baile idiota, mas Rony estava terrificado com a idéia; disse que todo mundo ia reparar nos dois, que ele não sabia dançar, que não gostava de bailes, disse até que tinha um joanete no pé. Nada adiantou. Homens sofrem. Nas mãos das mulheres, então, pf... sem comentários. Ainda bem que eu estou sozinho. Eu e minha amiga rabugice, claro.

- Dumbledore é biruta. – expressei minha opinião, e acho que já disse isso pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes desde que o maldito baile foi anunciado. – Totalmente pirado. Quem, em sã consciência, tem a idéia de rato de fazer um baile estúpido no auge de uma guerra?

- O velho não bate bem dos pinos, coitado. – Rony concordou veemente, num tom de lamento. – Eu sempre achei isso também...

Hermione, que estava escolhendo um pacote de balas caramelizadas, nos olhou com desgosto.

- É para acalmar os alunos. Os mais jovens estão entrando em pânico com essa guerra. Uma festa faz as pessoas esquecerem um pouco todos esses horrores.

- Eu não esqueço.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas me fitou longamente, suspirou, revirando os olhos para o teto, e foi pagar seus doces. Nós saímos dali logo depois com os bolsos cheios de doces; as pessoas andavam juntas pela vila, na maioria em grandes grupos, sempre olhando furtivamente para os lados e para trás. Desde que a volta de Voldemort foi, digamos, oficializada, esse era o costume das pessoas.

Fomos conversando pelo caminho ainda sobre o bendito baile, que seria realizado no véspera da virada do ano. Rony tentava de todas as maneiras convencer Hermione de que bailes não valiam a pena, e eles acabaram discutindo como sempre; a diferença era que, agora, as discussões deles terminavam com algo do tipo "Ah, mas é por isso que você gosta de mim" ou então "Você está comigo mesmo assim", enfim, essas coisas um tanto enjoativas de namorados. Eu fico quieto. Não é que não ache legal, afinal, eles se gostam e sempre se gostaram, mas não vou negar que é um pouco estranho para mim. Várias vezes já me passou pela cabeça que eles tinham razão por terem receio de me contar o que estava acontecendo; eu realmente me sinto sobrando, às vezes.

Hermione esfregou as mãos, tremendo de frio por causa de um vento gelado que passou por nós, e Rony passou o braço por cima dos seus ombros. Observei-os com o canto dos olhos por alguns instantes, com um pouco de inveja, e desviei os olhos depressa. Foi quando me senti meio sozinho. Pensei em Gina. Logo depois tentei tirá-la dos meus pensamentos. Ela não se importava mais comigo e, provavelmente, já deveria estar em outra.

- ...você vai, Harry?

- Hã? – perguntei distraído, virando-me para os dois. Rony riu, mas Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, um tanto preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – ela perguntou. – Tem a ver com...

- Não, não... – balancei a cabeça, sabendo que ela se referia a Voldemort ou, o que ainda era pior, Sirius. – Tá tudo bem, Mione. O que você tinha me perguntado mesmo?

- O baile, Harry! Com quem você vai?

- Ah... – suspirei, chateado, enquanto nós entrávamos no Três Vassouras, que estava abarrotado de gente. – Eu ainda não... – e foi quando meus olhos bateram numa mesa próxima à janela; duas garotas estavam sentadas nela: Luna Lovegood e... Gina. Senti a boca seca. Meu estômago foi parar nos meus pés. – Eu... ainda não chamei... ninguém...

Rony estava olhando desconfiado para mim, então eu desviei o olhar depressa da mesa de Gina, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre encontrar uma mesa para nós no fundo do bar (o mais longe possível de Gina, obviamente).

- Mas você... tem alguém em mente? – Hermione perguntou maliciosa depois que nos sentamos e pedimos três cervejas amanteigadas.

- Hum... – Rony disse, olhando para mim de um jeito muito esquisito e cômico. – Deve ter, não é possível!

Eles ficaram ali, me encarando e esperando uma resposta ansiosamente. Para ser sincero, não entendi logo de cara porque eles estavam com aquelas expressões, perguntando aquilo para mim, e devo ter feito uma cara de muito tapado mesmo para eles começarem a rir de mim depois disso.

- Não tem ninguém. Eu... não pensei em ninguém para chamar... – bem, isso era mentira, porque eu tinha pensado em Gina, mas não estava muito a fim de contar isso para os dois; era uma história muito longa, sem mencionar que revelava muitas intimidades minhas. E ainda tinha o mais constrangedor de tudo: o fato de Rony ser irmão de Gina. – Ei, por que vocês estão sorrindo?

Eles nem ligaram para minha pergunta; sorriram um para o outro, abafando risadinhas. Não dava para entender por que estavam tendo aquela atitude tão boba. Só sei que comecei a ficar irritado, sem nem saber direito por quê.

- Eu falei algo engraçado por acaso? – perguntei ríspido, fitando os dois, zangado.

- Harry... hum... – Hermione começou hesitante. – Não vá ficar bravo, mas... tem certeza que não está escondendo nada da gente?

- É, Harry, talvez tenha algo que você queira nos contar... – Rony sugeriu, mesmo que não risse mais.

Corri meus olhos de um para outro, com um pouco mais de atenção e cuidado. Era possível que... eles tivessem percebido?

- Não tem ninguém. – respondi, tentando soar firme, mas estava um pouco nervoso, e não tenho certeza se minha voz transpareceu isso. Rony parecia que queria dizer algo, mas Madame Rosmerta apareceu com as cervejas amanteigadas. Pensei que estava salvo, mas eles voltaram a insistir no assunto assim que ela se afastou.

- É sério, Harry. – Hermione disse depois de algum tempo, e parecia sinceramente preocupada. – Você anda muito distraído, erra coisas bobas nas aulas, não ouve quando a gente fala com você... Não é do seu feitio fazer isso _sempre. _E quando a gente pergunta se é algo sobre Voldemort... ah, Rony, deixa de ser ridículo! ...ou sobre...

- Não é nada disso! – falei depressa, incomodado, antes que ela mencionasse Sirius. Tomei um grande gole de cerveja amanteigada. – Não se preocupem.

- Mas então é outra coisa, não é? – e então Hermione sorriu, de um jeito muito maroto. – É uma... garota?

Quase engasguei com a cerveja amanteigada.

- Não! – exclamei, tossindo. – Não é nada disso também!

- Ah! – Hermione exclamou desolada, encostando-se à cadeira. – Eu desisto!

Mas Rony me fitou de novo daquele jeito esquisito. Desviei os olhos dele e quase caí da cadeira ao ver quem estava se aproximando da nossa mesa.

- Ah, olá para vocês... – Gina cumprimentou um pouco emburrada, olhando apenas para Rony e Hermione. Luna estava ao lado dela, e seu olhar estava fixo em Rony. Ele por sua vez, prestava muita atenção em mim para perceber isso e, infelizmente, notou quando eu quase derrubei a caneca de cerveja amanteigada. – Hermione, eu já vou ir àquele lugar que eu te falei, você vem junto?

Hermione estava dividida entre dar atenção a Gina e observar o que Luna estava fazendo, revirando o nariz, irritada.

- Ah, Gina, eu... – ela começou, mas então se dirigiu bruscamente a Luna. – O que você está olhando?

Foi quando Rony finalmente deixou de me observar e resolveu checar o que estava acontecendo. Ele fez uma careta assustada quando percebeu que Luna o fitava atentamente com aqueles olhos arregalados. Hermione parecia furiosa.

- Vocês vão juntos ao baile. – Luna disse com sua voz aérea, ainda fitando Rony como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante que já vira em sua vida.

- Vamos, _e daí? _– Hermione perguntou seca.

Luna apenas deu de ombros, ainda olhando Rony, e disse qualquer coisa para Gina a respeito de ter que fazer algo e vê-la mais tarde em Hogwarts. Hermione acompanhou-a com o olhar enquanto ela saía, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Ela não vai junto? – perguntou para Gina, entredentes.

Gina suspirou impaciente.

- Não, Hermione, ela tem que fazer uma coisa lá dela por aí. Você vem comigo ou não?

- Então por que ela teve que vir aqui na mesa? – Hermione insistiu. – Ela podia muito bem ter ido embora de uma vez!

Gina ficou constrangida; coçou a cabeça, lançou um olhar furtivo a Rony, e depois resmungou para o teto, sem olhar Hermione.

- Aí... é outra coisa. Afinal, Hermione, você vem ou não? Se não, eu vou sozinha!

- Eu vou, eu vou! – a outra retrucou, ainda aborrecida, levantando-se apressada. – Não precisa ficar irritada!

- Eu estou calmíssima! – Gina respondeu irônica, cruzando os braços e batendo os pés no chão com impaciência. Ela virou o rosto sem querer, e seu olhar encontrou com o meu.

Eu senti um formigamento no estômago e minhas mãos ficaram imediatamente suadas. Juro que tentei manter o olhar firme e uma expressão indiferente no rosto, mas se eu consegui, são outros quinhentos. Gina, por sua vez, apenas me fitou profundamente por alguns instantes, mas eu não consegui ler o que diziam seus olhos (Legilimência seria bem útil nesse momento); então, ela virou o rosto mais uma vez, brusca e altivamente.

Rony e Hermione finalizavam uma discussão enquanto isso e não notaram nossa troca de olhares.

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse ficar mais um pouco com a gente! – Rony estava dizendo, indignado.

- Ai, Rony, eu sempre estou com vocês! Além disso, eu e Gina vamos resolver uma coisa de _garotas. _Vocês estão naturalmente _fora_ disso. – Hermione retrucou com aquele seu jeito mandão. – Vamos, Gina.

E as duas foram embora, sem ao menos se despedirem direito. Eu e Rony nos entreolhamos; ele parecia inconformado.

- Você viu isso? Como pode!

Dei de ombros, tomando mais um gole da minha bebida. Rony bufou e apoiou o queixo na mão esquerda, olhando feio para a porta da rua por onde as garotas tinham sumido. Algum tempo se passou para que ele voltasse a falar e, quando o fez, parecia um tanto hesitante e nervoso.

- Ei, Harry... Eu posso fazer uma pergunta pra você?

- Faz, oras.

- Então... – ele pigarreou, remexendo-se na cadeira. – Mas você tem certeza que não vai começar a gritar como sempre faz?

- Eu não grito _sempre_. – respondi de cara amarrada, indignado com a justiça. E não é mentira, eu estou bem melhor do que no ano passado. Eu juro! – Fala de uma vez, Rony!

- Ah, então tá. Hum... – ele abaixou o tom de voz e se aproximou mais de mim por cima da mesa para que só eu ouvisse. – Fala a verdade, Harry, você, por acaso, está interes...

- Harry! Rony!

Neville, Simas e Dino encostaram na nossa mesa, e Rony acabou deixando a frase incompleta. Nós os convidamos para sentar conosco, e começamos a ter uma animada conversa de garotos. Foi preciso pedir mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada. Conversa vai, conversa vem, e Neville acabou entrando no assunto do baile. Passamos uns dez minutos agradáveis comentando como isso era insuportável e como as garotas ficavam cheias de babaquices por causa desse estúpido evento. Porém, inevitavelmente, o assunto se voltou para os pares da festa.

- Eu vou com a Lilá de novo. – Simas comentou com um sorriso. – Nós estamos saindo juntos há algum tempo.

- Você vai com a Hermione, não, Rony? – Neville perguntou depressa, e Rony se atrapalhou com a caneca que segurava.

- É, vou sim. – murmurou sem graça.

- Mas é por causa de vocês serem monitores, ou... – Dino deixou a frase no ar.

- Nós estamos juntos. – Rony disse muito rápido, com as orelhas um tanto vermelhas. Todos fizeram um coro de "oh" e passamos algum tempo tirando sarro de Rony, que ficou ainda mais vermelho depois disso.

- Você vai com alguém, Neville? – eu perguntei, tentando desviar um pouco a atenção do meu amigo, que estava virando um pimentão.

- Ah... – Neville deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Vou sim.

- Quem? Quem? – Dino e Simas perguntaram juntos, curiosos. Era difícil ver Neville com uma garota.

- Ah... – ele começou, também muito sem graça. – É a... Luna Lovegood...

- Quê!

- A "Di-Lua"?

- Aquela maluquinha do quinto ano?

Neville ficou ainda mais sem graça depois disso, mas, para a sorte dele e minha infelicidade, a conversa se voltou para mim.

- E você, Harry? – Dino perguntou.

- Eu... ainda não chamei ninguém.

- Então se apressa, se não só vai sobrar a lula gigante, Harry! – Simas zombou.

Todos riram de mim, então Rony emendou:

- Eu já disse isso pra ele, mas esse daí me escuta?

- Ei, eu vou com a sua irmã, Rony! – Dino comentou, sobrepondo-se às risadas.

A reação foi instantânea.

Paralisei a caneca de cerveja a poucos centímetros dos lábios e, chocado, fitei Dino, que mostrava um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Não sei de onde surgiu aquela vontade irresistível de dar um soco na meio da cara dele para que ele parasse de sorrir.

Quanto a Rony, o sorriso dele se desfez gradualmente à medida que a chocante notícia penetrava em seu cérebro. Ele parecia que tinha engolido palha-fede.

- O... o quê?

- Eu vou com a Gina. – Dino repetiu ainda contente, obviamente sem se dar conta que a sua integridade física estava seriamente ameaçada por Rony e eu. – Eu a convidei ontem, e ela aceitou.

Houve um silêncio tenso na mesa. Os olhos de Rony foram se arregalando até assumirem o tamanho de duas batatas. Dino parecia confuso. E eu fiquei ali, embasbacado, fitando Dino, ouvindo a voz dele ecoar na minha cabeça. _Ela aceitou... ela aceitou... ela aceitou..._

Era o fim da picada! Então, Gina já estava de volta com Dino! Como era possível, se ela claramente tinha terminado tudo no começo do semestre! Eu tinha visto os dois discutirem à porta da Torre da Grifinória, e ela tinha dito para ele que não podia mais continuar, sem contar que ela reclamou de Dino todo o tempo nas férias de verão, e agora...

- O que foi, gente? – Dino perguntou sem entender.

Meia hora e algumas desculpas esfarrapadas depois, eu e Rony estávamos voltando para Hogwarts. Rony não parava de reclamar sobre Dino e Gina. Eu não estava escutando. Estava chocado demais, revoltado ao extremo e perdido em muitos pensamentos para escutar a voz distante de Rony.

Não era possível que ela tivesse esquecido tão depressa o que acontecera entre nós dois! Será que eu sou _tão _insignificante assim para ela! O.k., tinha sido só um beijo, mas significou muita coisa pra mim. Mudou todo o meu jeito de pensar! Mas parecia que não tinha sido importante para ela, claro, a madura Gina, cheia de atitude, não iria se importar comigo. Aliás, talvez ela nem soubesse mais que eu existia. De tanto que me ignorava, provavelmente eu já tinha sido apagado de seu cérebro. Humpt.

__

É, mas você também a ignorou por muitos anos. E mais, você não a procurou de novo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu juro que se existisse alguma parede perto de mim, eu batia minha cabeça nela, só para tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Mas como eu um cara cheio de "sorte", eu e Rony atravessávamos os jardins naquele momento.

- ...não dá pra acreditar, ela já tinha terminado com ele! – Rony resmungava sem parar. – Além disso, ela vivia dizendo que o Dino não se importava o suficiente com ela, e agora ela vai ao baile com ele! Eu ´tava crente que ela ia com voc.. – então ele olhou para mim e parou de falar. – Você não vai dizer _nada, _Harry!

- Dizer? Dizer o quê? – perguntei tenso, ainda pensando em como seria maravilhoso ter quebrado a cara de Dino. E também em várias coisinhas que eu gostaria de falar para Gina.

- Como "dizer o quê", cara? Você tem tudo a ver com... – então ele parou de novo, suspirando com desânimo. – Ah, deixa pra lá...

Nós falamos bem pouca coisa depois disso. Hermione voltou de Hogsmeade quando eu e Rony já estávamos na metade do prato de jantar. Ela parecia bastante satisfeita quando se sentou ao lado de Rony na mesa.

- Ah, conseguimos comprar tudo! – ela disse animada, servindo-se de purê de batatas e bife. Rony paralisou o garfo antes de levá-lo a boca; a torta que estava nele caiu e se estraçalhou no prato, mas ele continuou olhando para a garota.

- Comprar o quê?

- Não te interessa.

- O que vocês duas estão escondendo, hein?

- Nada, Rony.

- O que vocês foram fazer? Onde foram? O que foram comprar? Por quê...

- Ai, Rony, que interrogatório! Você vai saber o que eu comprei em breve! – e então ela deu um sorrisinho e desviou o olhar rápido do dele e, para minha infelicidade, resolveu se concentrar na minha pessoa. – E você, Harry? Já convidou alguém para o baile?

Engasguei com o suco de abóbora.

- De novo com esse baile idiota, Mione? Vira esse disco! Não tem outro assunto, não?

- Isso quer dizer que você ainda não convidou _ninguém? _Harry, você é muito... _sem atitude!_

Rony sufocou uma risada. Olhei feio para ele e depois para Hermione.

- Ah, é? Você quer uma atitude, Hermione? – retruquei irritado. – Pois bem, eu decidi que não vou nesse baile estúpido! Não tenho _nada_ o que comemorar! Eu já disse o que eu acho, que Dumbledore perdeu os parafusos por fazer um baile na situação que estamos passando! Eu não vou! Essa é minha atitude!

Ela ficou chocada. A seguir, indignada.

- Não, é claro que você vai, Harry!

- Eu não vou, Mione!

- Vai sim, eu não vou deixar que você fique sozinho quando todo mundo está se divertindo, remoendo suas mágoas pelos cantos! – abri a boca para reclamar, surpreso que ela tivesse dito aquilo tão claramente, na minha cara, mas Hermione não deixou que eu falasse. – Você vai, sim! Eu e Rony não vamos te deixar sozinho por aí, deprimido! Não é, Rony?

Terrificado que tivessem pedido sua opinião, Rony fez uma careta assustada e disse muito rápido:

- Me tira fora dessa!

Hermione revirou os olhos para o teto.

-Francamente, Rony! E você, Harry, nem vem! Você _vai!_ Não, não adianta falar mais nada! – ela pegou fôlego. – Você vai sim, e vai convidar uma garota ainda hoje!

Ainda de queixo caído, fiquei encarando Hermione por alguns minutos, até que me virei para Rony, que estava com aquela cara típica de "é-melhor-não-me-meter-se-não-vai-sobrar-pra-mim".

- Rony, onde está o botão de "desliga" dessa garota?

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que eu queria dizer, mas então sorriu e falou depressa, sem olhar para Hermione:

- Ainda não encontrei, Harry, também andei procurando...

Hermione ficou indignada e passou a comer em silêncio, sem olhar para nós. Rony olhou furtivamente dela para mim, então sussurrou, cauteloso:

- Você vai mesmo convidar alguém?

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, decidindo se ele merecia mesmo a resposta rude que veio à minha cabeça. Hermione ficou muito quieta, escutando.

- Tá bom. – eu disse jovialmente, com uma voz que não era a minha, pois eu estava muito, muito irritado. – Vou convidar a primeira garota que passar por aquela porta! – e apontei a porta do Salão Principal.

Eu não acreditei que disse isso. Mas estava tão de saco cheio, que acabei dizendo. Mas seria interessante pensar em internação no meu caso específico.

Rony e Hermione viraram os pescoços para a porta, os olhos ansiosos, sorrisos cômicos idênticos nos rostos, esperando alguma garota aparecer. Continuei comendo, contente por eles terem achado uma distração que não incluísse perguntas indesejáveis direcionadas a mim. Então Rony subitamente caiu na gargalhada, e Hermione, com um sorriso, disse:

- Seu par chegou, Harry...

Virei o pescoço e quase caí da cadeira; além disso, também engasguei com o suco de abóbora pela segunda vez, e fui tão escandaloso, que as pessoas na mesa começaram a me encarar. Emília Bullstrode vinha entrando no salão.

- Eu disse _garota!_ – exclamei engasgado, tossindo, enquanto os dois desgraçados à minha frente não paravam de rir. – Não um filhote de buldogue!

Eles se divertiram bastante às minhas custas depois disso, apontando para as garotas mais esquisitas que entravam no salão. Ainda estavam rindo da minha cara quando terminamos de jantar e estávamos indo para a sala comunal. Quando íamos subir a escada, porém, encontramos uma garota magrinha do quinto ano da Grifinória, de olhos ansiosos e cabelos muito pretos e encaracolados. O nome dela era Juliane... Cristine... hum... não... Bruna... também não! Ah, Beatrice! Beatrice Geller, se não me engano, e ela andava falando comigo desde o início do semestre, sabe-se lá raios por quê.

- Anh, oi... – ela disse sem graça, parando de descer as escadas e sorrindo para mim. – Oi, Harry.

Rony e Hermione estavam arriscados a conseguir um belo par de torcicolos se continuassem virando os pescoços daquele jeito. Hermione deixou o queixo cair, em choque, e fez uma expressão de entendimento. Rony parecia um tanto confuso.

- Nós te encontramos na sala comunal, Harry... – Hermione sorriu de um jeito um tanto enjoado para mim, então arrastou um Rony atrapalhado escada acima. A tal Beatrice ficou esperando eles sumirem, então desceu alguns degraus e ficou próxima _demais_ de mim, tanto que eu tive recuar e fiquei um tanto acuado no corrimão.

- Hum... você vai ao baile, Harry? – ela perguntou num tom de insinuação.

Fiquei paralisado, sem saber direito o que fazer. Ela estava fazendo o quê, _exatamente? _A garota deu mais um passo e ficou a centímetros do meu corpo. Foi então que o tapado aqui finalmente se deu conta; ela estava praticamente _me atacando. _Garotinha de atitude, não? Só que ela estava me assustando um pouco, eu diria. Sabe, a maioria dos homens vive dizendo que seria um sonho uma garota se atirar em cima deles, mas se isso acontece alguma vez, é tão surpreendente que chega a assustar.

- Anh... hum... na verdade...

Mas foi aí que aconteceu algo que pesou por completo na minha decisão. Gina e Dino vinham subindo as escadas. _GINA E DINO! _Percebeu a gravidade da situação? Eles só estavam conversando, mas eu vi _várias_ coisas a mais ali, ah, se vi! Meu sangue ferveu. Tive de novo aquela vontade inexplicável de socar a cara risonha de Dino. Ele estava absorto na conversa e não notou que eu estava ali; Gina, porém, me viu, e ficou me olhando, pasma. Demorei para perceber que havia uma garota à minha frente, quase se _encostando_ em mim, e que esperava uma resposta minha.

- Claro que vou! – respondi bem alto para que Gina escutasse, virando-me para fitar a garota, sorrindo do jeito mais fingido e patético da minha vida, mesmo que estivesse cheio de raiva por dentro. – Você quer ir comigo?

O rosto dela se iluminou. Mas eu não estava prestando atenção a ela; estava olhando por cima de seus ombros, espiando a reação de Gina – percebi com satisfação que o queixo dela estava esbarrando no chão. Senti um prazer selvagem ao constatar isso.

- Ah, claro que vou! – a garota respondeu entusiasmada, então pigarreou, notando que provavelmente ficou tão contente que esqueceu de fazer aquele charminho de praxe que as garotas fazem. – Bem, quer dizer... eu... acho... que aceito sim, Harry.

- Ótimo! – respondi distraído, ainda espiando escada acima, mas Gina já tinha sumido. – Nos encontramos na sala comunal na véspera da virada do ano, então. A gente se vê.

E saí rapidinho dali antes que a garota enlouquecesse e me agarrasse, ou sei lá o quê. Aliás, nunca descobri o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota esquisita para se interessar tanto assim por mim, duvido que tenham sido meus lindos olhos verdes, porque tem duas lentes de quase um centímetro dos óculos escondendo-os, mas, enfim, eu já não ia aparecer sozinho para o baile. E tinha mostrado do que sou capaz para Gina, só de quebra.

Na altura do quadro da Mulher Gorda, eu já estava me sentindo miserável. Um canalha, era isso que eu era por estar agindo assim.

Eu estava usando a pobre garota só pra me vingar de Gina. Eu estava indo no baile com uma garota que quase não falava, e nem ao menos sabia com certeza qual era seu nome.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados à mesa, fazendo deveres, quando eu cheguei e me joguei na cadeira. Apanhei um livro grosso e pesado de Hermione, tirei os óculos, só por precaução, e comecei a bater o livro na minha testa.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou. – O que você está _fazendo?_

- Será que se eu ficar bem tonto, esqueço que sou uma pessoa horrível? – perguntei desolado e um pouco grogue, ainda batendo o livro na minha testa.

- Pára com isso! – Hermione tentou arrancar o livro das minhas mãos. – Rony, me ajuda!

- Harry, existem maneiras bem mais simples de se fazer isso, sabia? – ele sugeriu. – Que tal usar a varinha, só pra variar?

- RONY!

- Eu estou ficando igual a ele! Estou ficando igualzinho a ele! – continuei a minha tentativa de me matar com um livro. – Todo mundo diz que eu sou que nem ele, mas eu não pensei que fosse tanto!

Quando Hermione finalmente conseguiu arrancar o livro das minhas mãos, eu realmente estava tonto. Havia dois Ronys e duas Hermiones me fitando de olhos arregalados, e minha cabeça pendia precariamente sobre meus ombros.

- Igual a quem? – Rony perguntou.

- Meu pai... – disse com a voz engrolada. – Estou ficando uma canalha igual a ele. Um idiota como ele. Ah, eu quero morrer...

E finalmente minha cabeça caiu para frente, em cima da pilha de deveres de Hermione.

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Terminei de ajeitar a minha longa trança ruiva e admirei meu trabalho no espelho. Até que não estava nada mal. O que estragava mesmo o efeito final era minha cara amarrada. Mas eu não ia mudá-la; estava de muito mau humor, e não ia deixar de estar nem que me pagassem. Eu tinha meus motivos. _Grandes_ motivos, por sinal.

- Você tem que ensinar qual é o seu truque, Beatrice! Como conseguiu fisgar _Harry Potter?_

- Eu ainda não acredito!

- Mas foi como eu contei, meninas. Ele simplesmente me convidou e sorriu de um jeito que me derreteu todinha!

Fechei os punhos, que tremiam de fúria. _Conta até dez, Gina, que passa... Um... dois... três... _Não dava para acreditar que Harry tivesse convidado essa garota _insossa_ para o baile! Ai, mas que filho da mãe, desgraçado, ridículo, imbecil, idiota, energúmeno, jumento, burro, anta paralítica! A minha maior vontade era apertar aquele pescoço dele até que só sobrasse as migalhinhas nas minhas mãos!

E o estúpido ainda teve a pachorra de convidar a maldita Geller _na minha frente! _Foi provocação, _com certeza! _Só podia ser! Ah, mas ele ia me pagar! Ah, se ia! Que idiota! Harry passou quatro meses se borrando de medo de vir falar comigo e não fez absolutamente _nada_ depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós no início do semestre! Ai, que ódio! E eu, a mais idiota, na minha ridícula ingenuidade, ainda _pensei _que ele pudesse me convidar para o baile... mas demorou _tanto_ que eu acabei aceitando o convite de Dino – mesmo que não estivesse com vontade – só mesmo pra ver se ele se tocava. Mas _nada! Nadinha!_

Gina, sua boba, você não tinha prometido a si mesma que iria esquecê-lo?

É, eu tinha dito. Mas quem disse que eu obedeci a mim mesma? Eu sou tão teimosa, que nem a mim obedeço. Eu não consegui esquecê-lo. E eu juro que faço o possível e o impossível! Eu tenho muito cuidado para não olhar para ele – mas às vezes, é como se meus olhos sejam atraídos para a direção dele, é irritante! Eu não falo com ele, mas _sempre _surgem ocasiões que eu simplesmente _esbarro_ nele – na saída da aula de Herbologia, na hora do café da manhã, na entrada da sala comunal... O destino conspira contra mim, não é minha culpa!

- Eu vou encontrar com ele na sala comunal mesmo... Ai, será que ele vai me achar bonita?

- Só quero ver as caras das outras garotas quando o virem com você...

Risadas. Eu ainda estava contando, tentando manter a paciência – _quatro, cinco, seis... seis e meio... _– mas a última frase foi o cúmulo:

- Acho que ele gosta de mim!

Ainda por cima a garota era uma tonta. Tão tonta que dava até raiva.

- Dizem que ele dança _muito_ mal! – as outras garotas me fitaram, surpresas que eu estivesse falando com elas. Geralmente era só bom dia e nem boa noite, porque de noite eu já não estava com paciência para cumprimentá-las. – É verdade, Parvati Patil me contou. – menti sem nenhum pudor. – Cuidado com o seu pé, viu? Ah, e já ia me esquecendo... Cho Chang vive repetindo pra quem quiser ouvir que ele é um tremendo _insensível. _– completei, com conhecimento de causa, não porque tivesse ouvido Chang falar qualquer coisa, mas porque Harry era constantemente insensível comigo. – Mas, boa sorte, Beatrice.

Saí do quarto espumando de raiva. Pensei que dizer tudo aquilo fosse melhorar a situação, mas não adiantou muito, porque eu continuava morrendo de raiva, e minha vontade era chutar alguma coisa ou quebrar a cara de alguém – de preferência um garoto de óculos com uma cicatriz na testa. Demorei algum tempo para perceber que estava com inveja de Geller. Dor de cotovelo mesmo. Então, fui caminhando mais devagar, sentindo-me a última garota do planeta. Harry tinha preferido ir ao baile com aquela garota insossa do que comigo... Eu deveria ser horrorosa mesmo. Deveria ser um trambolho de tão horrível. Uma trombada, isso era o que eu deveria ser.

Parei de andar e olhei para baixo. Meu vestido era tão simples... tão sem graça... Foi o melhor que consegui comprar com meus poucos recursos naquele dia em Hogsmeade. Hermione comprou um belo vestido para fazer uma surpresa a Rony. Ela até quis me emprestar algum dinheiro, mas recusei. Suspirei, chateada, e voltei a caminhar, achando que aquele baile idiota seria realmente um fiasco completo.

Dino estava me esperando próximo à escada dos dormitórios femininos. Tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e pareceu encantado ao me ver. Fez vários elogios. Disse que eu estava maravilhosa. Quanto a mim, fui me sentindo pior a cada palavra que ele dizia. Eu estava agindo _muito mal _com ele. Não deveria ter aceitado seu convite sem vontade. Estava claro que eu não esqueceria Harry dessa vez, com Dino ou sem Dino, e estar com ele só estava piorando as coisas; eu o faria sofrer, com certeza. Quando estava me decidindo se diria isso a ele, meus olhos bateram em Rony, que vinha descendo as escadas, bastante elegante com suas novas vestes azul marinho que Fred e Jorge lhe deram de presente ano anterior. No entanto, Rony não estava sozinho; vinha conversando com... Harry.

Senti um tremor involuntário e um arrepio percorreu toda a minha espinha. Harry estava com vestes novas também, negras, com detalhes vermelhos, e estava _realmente_ bonito. Tinha feito alguma coisa com os cabelos, que pareciam um pouco maiores – ainda que despenteados como sempre – e lhe davam um ar mais maduro. O olhar dele encontrou o meu, e então ele me fitou por cima dos óculos, e logo eu estava fitando aqueles sensacionais olhos verdes. O olhar de Harry era profundo e distante, um tanto melancólico; ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e continuou a me fitar. Foi quando eu me lembrei que ele ainda era um imbecil por tudo que tinha feito (e era realmente _muita _coisa) e que eu estava muito, muito zangada com ele.

Desviei o olhar e fingi um sorriso alegre para Dino, convidando-o a descer – porque eu estava desesperada para ficar o mais longe possível de Harry. Dino me ofereceu o braço e eu aceitei, sentindo-me horrível por dentro, mas ainda sorrindo; Harry não podia perceber que eu estava infeliz, tinha que achar que eu estava muito satisfeita e contente sem ele. Nem olhei na cara dele quando saí.

Fui me sentindo pior a cada passo enquanto Dino ia conversando alegremente comigo. Respondia com murmúrios, sem prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Parecia que eu estava flutuando no espaço, e que tudo ao redor era estranhamente irreal e insignificante. A minha vontade era sair correndo dali e não aparecer por um mês, talvez mais, ficar sozinha e enfiar minha cabeça debaixo da terra que nem um avestruz, para não pensar no quão eu era horrível por estar fazendo aquilo.

O Salão Principal estava muito bonito, decorado com simplicidade e bom gosto. As pessoas sorriam, e isso era estranho, porque ultimamente todos andavam muito nervosos e apreensivos. Às oito horas, foi servido um banquete, mas antes Dumbledore fez um bonito discurso, homenageando aqueles que já tinham dado sua vida na guerra que vivíamos, e lembrando que os dias de paz retornariam se fôssemos confiantes e caminhássemos sempre ao lado do bem. Houve uma salva de palmas e um brinde.

- Você quer dançar, Gina?

Fiquei encarando Dino, que me despertou dos meus devaneios com aquela pergunta. Pensei em contar a ele que tinha errado, pedir desculpas por ter aceitado seu convite e contar que nós realmente não podíamos reatar nosso namoro. Que eu estava gostando de outra pessoa. Mas ele sorria tão contente, sua mão estendida, que eu não tive coragem. Aceitei, e nós fomos juntos para a pista de dança.

Tocava uma música lenta e triste. Minhas duas mãos estavam nos ombros de Dino, e ele envolvia delicadamente minha cintura. Ele falava algo para mim, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Rodávamos lentamente, num balanço suave. Eu observei os pares.

Rony e Hermione pareciam muito felizes dançando juntos. Deu para ver que realmente estavam apaixonados, só pelo jeito como se olhavam. Rony sorria sinceramente e disse alguma coisa no ouvido de Hermione, fazendo-a rir. Eles dançavam abraçados, movendo-se devagar (Rony não sabia dançar, então só enganava mesmo). Senti inveja. Queria que eu e Harry fôssemos assim também. Mas nós nem chegamos a ser coisa alguma...

- Você quer voltar a namorar comigo, Gina?

Olhei para Dino, pasma. _Ah, não, por favor, Dino... _Foi horrível. Tive vontade de chorar, não sabia se de pena dele ou pela terrível culpa que sentia. Fiquei muda; não soube como dizer não. Uma música mais rápida começou, e Dino, que dançava muito bem, começou a me rodopiar na pista de um jeito tão extravagante, que acabei rindo, talvez de nervoso.

Ele me trouxe para junto do seu corpo depois de um rodopio e enlaçou seus braços ao meu redor, fitando-me com um sorriso:

- E então, Gina? O que me diz?

Por cima dos ombros dele, enxerguei Harry e a tonta da Geller dançando. Ele me fitava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e então começou a dançar de uma maneira mais espaçosa do que eu e Dino dançávamos antes, sempre olhando para mim. Percebi que ele estava _competindo_ comigo.

- Dino, me rodopia de novo! Eu quero que todo mundo veja como nós dançamos bem!

Ele fez uma expressão confusa, mas acabou fazendo o meu pedido, e nós voltamos a dançar, girando, rodopiando, abrindo espaço entre os outros pares, que nos fitavam pasmos. Eu não tirava os olhos de Harry e Beatrice, e eles também dançavam como nós, mesmo que fosse visível que Harry não tivesse tanto jeito para dançar quanto Dino. Várias pessoas pararam de dançar para assistir. Eu não estava nem me importando. Só queria _vencer_ Harry e mostrar para ele quem mandava por ali.

- Olha só que ridículo, Dino! – comentei nervosa, ainda fitando Harry. – Aqueles dois... tentando nos imitar! Coitados, só estão passando vergonha mesmo... Deviam se tocar que estão sendo motivo de riso pra todo mundo!

Dino me olhou de um jeito esquisito, e então depois para Harry.

- Então por que você não pára de olhar para eles, Gina?

- Eles deviam perceber que estão sendo idiotas... Por que não vão embora? Não dá pra acreditar...

- Gina! Gina, olha pra mim!

- O que foi?

- Pára de se importar com eles, você está dançando comigo, não?

- Mas, eles...

- Você está olhando para o Harry, não é?

Nós paramos de dançar. Dino me soltou e se afastou, furioso. Congelei. _Droga, Gina, você é uma idiota mesmo. _Dino me fitava com muita mágoa.

- Por que você veio comigo, se não era isso que queria, hein? – ele exclamou, tão alto que todo mundo no salão devia ter ouvido. Os últimos pares que ainda não tinham parado de dançar resolveram deixar o baile para mais tarde e assistir.

- Dino... Dino, eu...

- Por que você não veio com ele, então, se era isso que queria? – arregalei os olhos, sentindo meu rosto muito quente, como não ficava há bastante tempo. Tive vontade de cavar um buraco no chão e me jogar dentro dele, para nunca mais sair de lá. – Eu não acredito que fez isso comigo, Gina! Quer saber! Pra mim acabou _de vez! _Acho que o único que está fazendo papel de bobo aqui sou eu mesmo. Eu vou embora, aí você vai estar livre para ir dançar com _ele!_

Um silêncio aterrador tomou conta do salão quando Dino terminou de falar e saiu. Até a música tinha silenciado. Eu estava ali, parada, no meio do salão, plenamente consciente de que todos me olhavam e que eu tinha acabado de ser abandonada pelo meu par na frente da escola toda. Eu não estava sentindo minhas pernas. Meu cérebro tinha parado de trabalhar. Meu corpo todo tremia. Eu só sabia que nunca, nunca em toda minha vida tinha passado uma vergonha tão imensa.

Assim que recobrei o uso das minhas pernas, saí correndo dali, sem olhar para ninguém, surda aos risos e comentários que preencheram o lugar.

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Parei de dançar e fiquei olhando para os dois, mortificado. Dino tinha parado de dançar com Gina e agora gritava com ela na frente de _toda_ a escola.

- Eu vou embora, aí você vai estar livre para ir dançar com _ele!_

E ele saiu intempestivamente, abandonando Gina, uma figura solitária no meio do salão, humilhada na frente de todos. Acho que foi uma das coisas que mais me fez sentir mal em toda a minha vida: vê-la ali, daquela maneira. Eu estava paralisado de choque e indignação. Minha vontade era tirar Gina dali naquele instante mesmo, na frente de todo mundo (dane-se todo mundo!), consolá-la e dizer o quanto Dino tinha sido horrível para fazer aquilo com ela. Mas não tive tempo. Ela saiu correndo do salão, sem olhar para ninguém.

O salão foi preenchido com risadas e comentários sobre o ocorrido. Eu só queria ir embora dali também e encontrar Gina.

- Espera, onde você vai?

- Preciso resolver uma coisa, desculpe, Bianca.

- É Beatrice!

- Que seja...

E fui embora, deixando a garota sozinha e indignada para trás. Depois pediria desculpas a ela, isto é, se antes ela não me se juntasse ao grupo extenso de pessoas que querem me matar, mas, naquele momento, não dava para explicar. Eu tinha que encontrar Gina.

Andei sem rumo pelos corredores, subindo escadas e pegando atalhos, correndo freneticamente, minha cabeça funcionando a mil, pensando onde poderia encontrar Gina. A culpa me corroía a cada passo. Gina tinha sido humilhada por minha causa. Eu precisava pedir perdão a ela por ter sido o mais completo imbecil (se é que isso era desculpável) e, com sorte, dar um soco no desgraçado do Dino por ter feito aquilo. Mas onde Gina poderia estar?

A Mulher Gorda não teve nem tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando eu passei feito um furacão pelo buraco do retrato. Parei no meio da sala comunal, indeciso sobre qual caminho seguir. Corri para as escadas dos dormitórios femininos e percebi, tarde demais, que tinha esquecido que garotos eram proibidos de subir ali. Nem preciso entrar nos detalhes sórdidos de como me esborrachei de cara no chão e escorreguei pela rampa que se formou na escada, terminando de bruços sobre o tapete da sala. Sorte minha que a sala estava completamente vazia, ou então quem estivesse ali teria um prato cheio para ótimas gargalhadas.

Levantei furioso, exclamando um palavrão em voz alta e segurando o nariz, que doía pelo choque. Maldita escada idiota! Resolvi subir ao dormitório masculino e apanhar o Mapa do Maroto, para checar onde Gina estava.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao dar de cara com Dino no quarto...

Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, emburrado, e me olhou quando eu entrei – primeiro com surpresa, depois com raiva – pulando da janela e ficando de frente para mim, ereto e orgulhoso, como que pronto para brigar. Senti minhas mãos coçarem de vontade de fazerem contato com o nariz empinado dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É o meu quarto, não? – retruquei mal educado, desafiando-o. – Como você pôde tratar Gina daquele jeito, na frente de toda escola!

- O quê! – ele gritou também, indignado. – Você ainda vem pedir satisfações! Se enxerga, Harry! É culpa sua também!

- Eu venho mesmo pedir satisfações! Você não tinha direito de fazer aquilo com a Gina!

- ENTÃO VÁ LÁ FICAR COM ELA, POTTER! SE É ISSO QUE TANTO QUERIA, POR QUE NÃO A CONVIDOU ANTES QUE EU FIZESSE ISSO!

Minha voz sumiu. Engoli em seco, mesmo que ainda sentisse toda aquela raiva correndo dentro de mim. Meu corpo todo tremia de fúria. Tive vontade de pular no pescoço de Dino e socá-lo até que ele retirasse o que tinha dito, mas, bem no fundo, eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Tinha toda a razão.

- EU SEI PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO A CONVIDOU! NÃO TEVE CORAGEM COMO EU! VOCÊ É UM COVARDE, POTTER!

Bem, aí já era demais também. Podia até ter razão, mas ferir a honra já passa dos limites. Para qualquer ser do sexo masculino, isso é inaceitável, e quem estiver aí lendo e incluído nesse gênero vai entender que realmente é impossível ouvir uma coisa dessas e ficar calado. Então, fiz a coisa mais racional que um garoto consegue fazer numa situação dessas. Corri até Dino e finalmente ofereci a ele o soco que ele merecia há tanto tempo.

Mas como nem tudo são flores, não fiquei sem troco e recebi um direto bem no meio da cara. Vi estrelinhas piscarem na frente dos meus olhos e ouvi um conhecido "crec-crec" das lentes dos meus óculos se partindo (esse barulho é um velho conhecido meu dos tempos que Duda me acertava quando éramos crianças). Dino exclamou um "ai" quando percebeu que não tinha sido uma boa idéia me bater bem na região dos óculos, já que ele acabou se ferindo com o vidro das lentes. Mas quando nós esquecemos da dor e estávamos prestes a continuar nos batendo, chegou a cavalaria.

- Eu não acredito! – alguém gritou. – Francamente, parem vocês dois!

Uma pessoa me segurou por trás e me afastou de Dino, mas como eu fiquei me debatendo como uma barata de pernas para o ar, eu e a pessoa acabamos caindo estrondosa e dolorosamente no chão. Foi quando descobri quem era a tal pessoa. Rony soltou um sonoro palavrão e começou a desfiar xingamentos contra a minha pessoa.

- Droga, Harry, essa doeu! – ele reclamou apalpando o cocuruto quando nos sentamos, tontos, no chão. – Você é um estabanado, sabia?

Bem, agora além do meu nariz dolorido e dos óculos quebrados, minha cabeça também começara a doer depois do impacto no chão duro. Focalizei, grogue, uma Hermione lutando para impedir Dino de avançar contra mim.

- PÁRA, DINO! PÁRA!

Então ela perdeu a paciência e jogou um feitiço nele que o fez cair pra trás, de maneira que eu e ele ficamos sentados no chão feito dois patetas, já que Rony tinha acabado de se levantar, espalmando a poeira das vestes.

- Onde já se viu brigarem desse jeito! – Hermione ralhou, fitando Dino e eu. – Vocês dois são amigos!

- É, deu pra ouvir a gritaria de lá de baixo... – Rony falou. – Parecia uma feira livre... "Olha a alface! Olha o chuchu! São dois por um!"

- Mas, foi ele que...

- Nada de "mas", Dino! – Hermione cortou-o, furiosa. – Não tem explicação! Vinte pontos a menos da Grifinória!

- Pô, Mione, pontos não... – Rony pediu desolado, mas Hermione estava decidida. – Podia ter dado uma detenção, seria menos ruim...

- Quê! – virei-me para Rony em choque. Mas que amigo da onça!

- É, desse jeito a Sonserina vai acabar passando a gente, não é?

- E agradeçam que eu e Rony não vamos reportar isso à McGonagall! – Hermione finalizou, virando-se para mim. – Vamos, Harry! Levanta daí que eu não vou deixar você e Dino ficarem no mesmo cômodo, pelo menos agora!

Muito doido da vida, fui escoltado por meus dois amigos _monitores_ para fora do quarto. Fala a verdade, é _muita_ falta de sorte que seus dois melhores amigos sejam monitores. E pior, que um deles seja a Hermione. Enquanto descíamos as escadas dos dormitórios, ela foi ralhando comigo por todo o caminho até a sala comunal.

- Francamente, Harry, você perdeu o juízo? Eu ainda não acredito que...

- Ai, já chega, Mione, você tá me deixando com dor de cabeça, sabia?

Ela suspirou profundamente quando chegamos à sala comunal e fitou Rony com desânimo.

- Você não vai fazer nada, Rony?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Você não ia procurar a Gina, Mione?

- Eu ia, mas...

- Então vai, que eu vou conversar com o Harry.

Ela olhou dele para mim, e depois novamente para ele, desconfiada, mas acabou sumindo pelas escadas dos dormitórios femininos. Rony caminhou até a janela, onde dava para ver o céu azul estrelado, e esperou que o barulho de Hermione subindo as escadas desaparecesse para se virar para mim e dizer seriamente:

- Harry, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e quero que me responda a verdade, tá bom?

Encarei-o por alguns instantes demorados, então caminhei para perto dele, de modo que ficamos os dois lado a lado, fitando os jardins cobertos pela sombra da noite através da janela.

- O.k.

Rony suspirou e fez uma careta hesitante, como se achasse complicado fazer aquela pergunta.

- Hum... Harry, você está... está gostando da minha irmã? Quer dizer... bem, você sabe...

Ele preferiu não olhar para mim depois de dizer isso. Eu suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos. Não posso dizer que estava tão surpreso assim. Já era de algum tempo que eu estava desconfiando que tanto Rony quanto Hermione tinham percebido isso. E os acontecimentos daquele dia provavelmente deixaram tudo mais claro para os dois. Eu fiz questão de dar um show para mostrar pra todo mundo a verdade.

- Eu... hum... bem... eu estou sim, Rony.

Silêncio. Eu estava muito sem graça. Rony, afinal de contas, era irmão de Gina, e aquela situação era bastante desconfortável.

- Olha, Harry... se você está sendo sincero, eu juro que não me importo... acho até legal. – Rony disse naturalmente. _Hein!_ Virei o pescoço depressa para encará-lo, surpreso. – O quê, você pensava que fosse surtar de ciúmes da minha irmãzinha, é?

Eu ainda estava muito chocado para falar qualquer coisa, mas como Rony me olhava com uma cara de quem está me achando muito tonto, eu acabei pigarreando e soltando a voz.

- Bem, mas... seria o mais lógico, não? Afinal, você surtou quando soube que ela estava com outros garotos...

- Ah, mas aí era diferente!

- Por que diferente?

- Ow, Harry, acorda! – Rony me tratou feito burro de novo. – Você é meu amigo, eu sei que você não é nenhum... maníaco psicopata, ou sei lá o quê. – ele arregalou os olhos de um jeito engraçado. – Tá que você pode ser meio estressado e mau humorado às vezes... mas você é um cara legal... bem no lá fundo. – ele completou só de provocação, e eu dei um soquinho no braço dele, que ele retribuiu, rindo.

- Então você não se importa mesmo?

- Claro que não, cara! – Rony disse normalmente, e eu fiquei um pouco mais aliviado. – Eu até que torcia pra que isso acontecesse... A Gina é super temperamental, eu acho que ela faria você calar a boca quando fosse necessário, sabe?

- Ah, que ótimo, então tudo isso é um plano seu para que eu cale a minha boca?

- Não veja por esse lado, essa é só uma conseqüência favorável resultante disso tudo, entende?

- Você também fala demais, Rony.

Ele riu, fitando o céu da noite com os olhos distantes. De repente ficou mais sério, e isso não era tão comum assim.

- A Gina já gostou muito de você, sabe? – eu me virei para ele, ansioso. _Gostou?_ Isso queria dizer que ela não gostava mais? – Bem, agora... eu não sei. Mas parece que quem está gostando dela é você, e eu acho que você não pode ficar parado. Se é isso que você quer. _Mesmo. _– ele se virou para mim. – Porque se você não tiver certeza, se depois achar que não era isso que queria, eu sugiro que desista. É sério. Você é meu amigo, Harry, mas eu ficaria muito aborrecido se você fizesse a minha irmã sofrer.

Respirei fundo, desviando o olhar do rosto de Rony e fitei o céu azul escuro da noite.

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Escutei batidas na porta. Eu estava sentada na minha cama, abraçada às pernas, apenas pensando. Tinha trancado a porta com um feitiço. Quem poderia ter me achado ali?

- Gina, você tá aí dentro? – era a voz de Hermione. – Gina! Gina, se estiver aí abre a porta, por favor!

Levantei, um tanto hesitante. Abri a porta quando Hermione estava me chamando pela quinta vez, acho. Ela parou de falar e me fitou por alguns instantes, pasma.

- O que foi, Hermione? – murmurei cansada.

- Eu posso entrar?

Dei de ombros e indiquei que ela passasse. Fechei a porta de novo quando ela entrou, mas não quis olhar para ela.

- Gina... eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Não sinta. – eu disse, voltando a me sentar na cama. – Foi minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter tratado Dino daquele jeito.

Hermione também se sentou.

- Harry deu um soco nele.

- QUÊ! – olhei para ela em choque, e Hermione confirmou. – Mas como! O que deu nele pra fazer isso? O que ele tem na cabeça? Titica? Ah, esqueci, ele não tem cérebro, não é?

Hermione riu. Como ela conseguiu rir numa situação séria como essa, eu não sei.

- Ele ficou muito zangado com o Dino por ele ter feito aquilo com você na frente de toda escola. – Hermione explicou. – Ficou furioso, daquele jeito dele. Acabou encontrando Dino no dormitório e deu no que deu.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamei, encostando-me à cabeceira da cama e cruzando os braços. – Tem que ser muito idiota para fazer uma coisa dessas mesmo.

- Ah, Gina, pára de fingir que não tá vendo as coisas, vai! Tá na cara que ele fez isso porque gosta de você.

Engasguei com a própria saliva e comecei a tossir feito uma louca, tanto que Hermione teve bater nas minhas costas para que eu me acalmasse.

- Harry... é um tonto. – eu disse sem fôlego. – Ele não é só míope, é cego mesmo. Você está enganada.

- Ah, não estou, não. – Hermione disse sem se abalar. – Harry está distraído nas aulas, não ouve as coisas quando eu e Rony falamos com ele, parece que está em outro planeta até! E toda vez que você aparece ele fica todo estranho. Eu não sou burra, sabe, Gina?

Fiquei olhando para ela por um bom tempo. Hermione sorriu presunçosa, com aquele ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- E você ainda gosta dele, não é?

- Eu...

- Gosta sim, Gina. E gosta mais. Porque você o vê mais claramente, você o vê como ele é, com suas qualidades e defeitos. E quando a gente vê uma pessoa por completo e a aceita como ela é, ela fica muito, mas muito mais atraente.

Talvez por orgulho, eu demorei algum tempo para aceitar. Mas sim, Hermione estava certa. Agora sim eu gostava mesmo de Harry. _Pra valer._

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Era bem tarde da noite e eu não conseguia dormir. Saí debaixo das cobertas quentes silenciosamente. O quarto estava no mais completo silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos roncos ocasionais de Neville. Rony também dormia muito bem pelo que parecia, abraçado ao travesseiro. Eu e ele tínhamos conversado muito, e eu fiquei bem mais aliviado em saber o que ele pensava sobre eu e Gina. Quando nós subimos para o quarto, Dino já estava dormindo (ou fingindo dormir), e eu senti uma pontinha de remorso por ter brigado com ele. Mas teria que resolver isso outro dia.

Fui descendo devagar as escadas, as mãos nos bolsos do pijama, pensando. Parecia que eu estava _mesmo _gostando de Gina. Nada além disso me levaria a tomar a atitude que tomei naquela noite. Não era meu jeito fazer todas aquelas coisas impensadas; eu posso até ser um pouco inconseqüente, mas acho que não tanto assim. Ou, pelo menos, não sou inconseqüente sem um bom motivo. E Gina era um bom motivo.

O que eu não sabia, agora, era o que raios eu ia fazer. Por que até Rony pareceu um tanto indeciso; do jeito que ele tinha dito, parecia que Gina não gostava mais de mim. Ironia, não? Pois é, minha vida é assim. Extremamente irônica. Mas vai ver era o que eu merecia mesmo por tê-la ignorado por tanto tempo. Por ter sido tão egoísta. Uma vez Hermione me disse isso, que eu sou muito egoísta, vivo me preocupando em excesso com meus próprios problemas e esqueço que os outros também têm os deles. Talvez ela tenha razão. Talvez eu seja um grande egoísta mesmo.

O.k., então vê se anotou tudo aí na lista: tapado, lesma, idiota, patético e egoísta. Opa, tá aumentando cada vez mais. Sinceramente, eu sou uma lixo, não? Quem, gozando de suas plenas faculdades mentais, poderia gostar de alguém assim, hein?

É, talvez Gina não gostasse mais de mim, realmente. Afinal, ela não era nem burra, nem doida. E precisa ser burra, doida e mais um monte de coisa pra gostar de mim.

Mas eu tinha tomado uma decisão. Eu iria descobrir se Gina ainda sentia algo por mim, nem que fosse desprezo. Era muito melhor levar um fora do que ficar nessa dúvida. Eu iria descobrir. _Custe o que custar._

Sentei na escadas, perto da sala comunal, e apoiei o queixo nas mãos, pensando na minha triste vida medíocre. Era de dar dó. Foi quando eu ouvi uma voz, bem fraquinha, vinda da sala comunal. Parecia alguém... _cantando!_

"Já falei tantas vezes... do verde dos teus olhos..."

Levantei, intrigado, apurando os ouvidos. Fui descendo, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, tentando ouvir melhor.

__

"Todos os sentimentos lhe tocam a alma, alegria ou tristeza..."

Quando cheguei à sala comunal, espiei, sorrateiro, o lugar, por trás de um poltrona alta. Tinha uma pessoa próxima à janela. A primeira coisa que vi dela foram seus pés descalços sobre o tapete vermelho. Fui subindo os olhos e vi que a pessoa usava uma camisola longa e amarela-clara, cheia de desenhos de gatinhos. Fui subindo o olhar... mais e mais... ficando mais ansioso a cada segundo, um sorriso aparecendo nos meus lábios.

__

"Se espalhando no campo, no canto, no gesto, no sonho, na vida..."

A camisola afinava na cintura, mostrando as curvas do corpo dela. A minha mão suava. Vi os cabelos cor-de-fogo dela, longos e lisos, caindo sobre as costas. Ela tinha os olhos perdidos na janela, cantarolando muito baixinho, balançando-se devagar. Saí de trás da poltrona, caminhando devagar e silenciosamente, para que ela não percebesse minha presença.

__

"Mas agora é o balanço, essa dança nos toma, esse som nos abraça..."

Parei bem atrás dela. A janela estava fechada, mas era possível enxergar através dela os finos flocos de neve que caíam lá fora. A figura dela estava refletida no vidro. Quando eu fiquei atrás dela, o meu rosto também foi refletido, ao lado do dela, como em uma fotografia. Sorri, nervoso e ansioso, apreciando a imagem.

__

"Meu amor..."

Foi quando ela percebeu que eu estava ali. Arregalou os olhos, levou as mãos ao peito, soltou uma exclamação de susto e respirou fundo, virando-se imediatamente para mim, surpresa. Parecia tremer.

- Assim você me mata do coração, Harry! – ela exclamou sem fôlego.

- Desculpe. – eu disse com sinceridade. – Eu só não queria que você parasse de cantar porque eu cheguei.

- Mais um pouco e eu paro de falar também! – ela retrucou aborrecida, sentando-se em uma poltrona, ainda tentando se controlar depois do susto. – Estado de choque! Tem gente que perde a fala depois disso, sabia?

Ri, mesmo que um pouco tenso. Meti novamente as mãos nos bolsos e fiquei ali de pé, observando-a se acalmar. Os cabelos ruivos agora caíam-lhe sobre o rosto. Pode me chamar de doido ou pirado, mas, para falar a verdade, achei que ela estava muito mais bonita ali, com aquela camisola amarela e surrada, cheia de gatinhos, do que com o belo vestido do baile. A justificativa era bem simples. Com o vestido, ela estava com outro garoto. Com a camisola, ela estava _comigo._

Hey, não vá pensando besteiras! Leve pelo lado... inocente... da coisa. Hum-hum. Voltando...

- Sem sono? – perguntei por perguntar. Era uma pergunta óbvia, mas era melhor que o silêncio. Ela me fitou, um tanto sem jeito.

- Pois é. Você também?

Assenti. Silêncio de novo.

- Aconteceu... muita coisa hoje, não foi? – puxei assunto de novo, tentando encontrar um jeito de falar tudo que gostaria. – Não dá pra dormir depois de tudo isso.

- É verdade. – ela baixou o rosto. Os cabelos cobriram-lhe os olhos. – Não consigo pegar no sono. Minha cabeça está muito cheia.

- Gina... eu sinto muito... – eu disse de supetão, não acreditando em mim mesmo. Mas aí já tinha saído. Ela levantou o rosto e me fitou, surpresa. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu no baile... sinto muito por... por tudo.

Eu queria dizer que sentia muito por tudo que _eu_ tinha feito, mas não tive coragem. Eu tinha coragem para tantas coisas e, para isso, não tinha nenhuma. Chegava a ser ridículo. Ou nem tanto assim... Vai dizer que é só comigo que isso acontece?

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou fracamente; abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu. – Já tá tudo bem agora...

Observei-a longamente. Estava claro que não estava tudo bem. Ela parecia muito chateada. E era culpa minha, eu sabia. Mas o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar? Pedir desculpas foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça. Mas eu não soube como dizer isso também.

- Que música era aquela que você estava cantando?

- Hum? – ela perguntou distraída. – Ah, é uma música trouxa que ouvi há algum tempo e gostei.

- Canta mais...

Ela riu, nervosa.

- Claro que não!

- Ora, e por que não?

- Porque você está aqui! Vai ficar ouvindo!

- Essa é a intenção!

- Não, não... – ela disse decidida. – Além disso, cantar pra quem? Pra você é que não pode ser!

- Que injustiça! Por que não?

- Porque você não merece.

Ela falou aquilo na brincadeira, mas eu sabia que era verdade. Fiquei calado alguns instantes até murmurar:

- O.k., você tem razão. Mas...

Ela ficou esperando. Eu respirei fundo. Tive uma idéia, mas era um pouco... difícil de fazer aquilo. E não sei se Gina iria gostar também. Era meio embaraçoso, principalmente para mim. Mas, mesmo assim, engoli em seco, puxei coragem não sei de onde, e falei:

- Mas... nós vamos precisar de música para dançar...

- Dançar!

- É... – eu senti que estava vermelho e não olhei para ela. – Bem, nós estamos aqui, sem fazer nada mesmo... Além disso... bem, além disso... eu pensei em te chamar hoje pra dançar no baile... – não era mentira; isso realmente me passou pela cabeça quando vi o quanto Gina estava bonita àquela noite. – Mas, não deu... então... a gente podia dançar agora... E o bom é que não tem ninguém olhando.

Ela riu, muito sem graça.

- Eu não sei, Harry... Acho melhor não...

- Por favor, Gina... – eu pedi, muito nervoso, estendendo a mão trêmula para ela. – Eu preciso... pedir desculpas para você de algum jeito...

Ela me encarou chocada, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Eu também não acreditava que tivesse dito, mas eu tinha, e fiquei ali, ansioso, esperando uma resposta, morrendo de medo de receber um fora.

Gina respirou muito fundo, observando minha mão como que hipnotizada, talvez pensando se era muita burrice aceitá-la e, junto com ela, aceitar também meu pedido de desculpas. Eu já estava quase desistindo quando senti a mão quente e pequena de Gina sobre a minha.

- Só danço com você se não pisar no meu pé. – ela zombou, enquanto se levantava, sem tirar os olhos de mim; eu também não conseguia parar de fitar os olhos castanhos, grandes e vivos dela. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, e essa era uma ótima sensação. Eu ri baixinho, ansioso.

- Eu prometo fazer o meu melhor. Mas eu não sou muito bom, é melhor que saiba logo de cara.

- Ah, eu já fiquei sabendo disso... – ela disse fazendo pouco caso, enquanto nós parávamos no meio da sala. – Correm boatos de que você é um _péssimo_ dançarino...

- Os boatos que correm sobre mim são sempre maldosos... – eu suspirei, ao mesmo tempo que segurava com cuidado a cintura dela. Gina sorriu e postou suas duas mãos nos meus ombros. Ela cheirava muito bem.

Começamos a nos balançar lentamente, rodando devagar no mesmo lugar sempre de olhos grudados um no outro. Então Gina riu, suspirou profundamente, como se tomasse coragem, umedeceu os lábios e começou, bem baixinho, num ritmo lento e suave:

__

"Já falei tantas vezes... do verde dos teus olhos... todos os sentimentos lhe tocam a alma, alegria ou tristeza... se espalhando no campo, no canto, no gesto, no sonho, na vida... mas agora é o balanço, essa dança nos toma, esse som nos abraça..."

Apertei um pouco mais a cintura dela, sentindo a quentura de seu corpo que passava pelo algodão da camisola. Gina se aproximou um pouco mais por causa disso, sempre me fitando profundamente, dentro dos meus olhos. Nós ainda estávamos imersos naquele balanço suave e sonhador. O próximo verso que Gina cantarolou, foi um mero sussurro, mas era como se fosse para mim:

__

"Meu amor..."

Ela entrelaçou as mãos atrás do meu pescoço, ainda me encarando daquele jeito sério, hipnotizado, e eu senti um arrepio longo na espinha quando os dedos pequenos dela tocaram os pêlos da minha nuca.

__

"O teu corpo moreno... vai abrindo caminhos..."

Ela começou a cantar mais rápido, num ritmo contagiante. Não dava mais só para se balançar devagar. Fiz com que nós dois girássemos juntos, no mesmo lugar, bem depressa, nossos pés descalços se entrelaçando, roçando o tapete da sala...

Gina riu...

__

"Acelera meu peito... e nem acredito no sonho que vejo..."

Era uma sensação incrível. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem; era como se não houvesse preocupações no mundo. Eu só via Gina sorrir, ouvindo a voz melodiosa dela, enquanto nós rodávamos desajeitadamente no meio da sala vazia.

__

"E seguimos dançando o balanço malandro, e tudo rodando... parece que o mundo foi feito pra nós nesse som que nos toca..."

Eu a abracei, levantando-a apenas alguns centímetros do chão, continuando a rodá-la; mais tarde, se me dissessem que tinha feito aquilo, eu não acreditaria, mas naquele momento, eu não sabia nem quem eu era mais. Era como se eu fosse outra pessoa, e aquele lugar, outro mundo. Ela apoiou os braços mais forte sobre meus ombros para não cair, dando um grito mínimo de susto, seus cabelos caindo sobre meu rosto, sempre cantando aquele ritmo enebriante, rindo ao mesmo tempo.

__

"Me abraça, me aperta... me prende em tuas pernas... me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta... me enfeita num beijo..."

Coloquei-a novamente no chão, nossos pés se confundiram no tapete, puxei-a pela mão e a fiz girar várias vezes. Os cabelos dela rodavam ao mesmo tempo, escondendo e mostrando seu rosto, a camisola girava como um carrossel, enquanto ela cantava, na ponta dos pés descalços:

__

"Pôr-do-sol e aurora... norte, sul, leste, oeste... lua, nuvens, estrelas... a banda toca... parece magia..."

Eu a puxei de volta, e nossos corpos se encostaram. Uma das mãos dela encontrou meu rosto, num gesto suave, enquanto as outras mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Espalmei minha mão esquerda nas costas dela, conduzindo-a na música que ela cantava.

__

"E é pura beleza, essa música sente... parece que a gente... se enrola a corrente e então, de repente, você tem a mim..."

Coloquei as minhas duas mãos em sua cintura, fazendo-a subir mais uma vez, girando-a ao meu redor. Ela se abraçou a mim, seus cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto como uma cortina vermelha, as pontas deles brincando em meu rosto, enquanto nós ríamos juntos como duas crianças.

__

"Me abraça, me aperta... me prende em tuas pernas... me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta... me enfeita num beijo..."

A voz dela foi minguando, o sorriso foi se tornando uma expressão séria, compenetrada. Eu também fiquei sério, contemplando-a no alto, hipnotizado por tudo aquilo que estava sentindo perto dela.

__

"Me abraça, me aperta... me prende em tuas pernas..."

Ela foi abaixando o rosto. Eu a abraçava pela cintura, e de tão inebriado, nem sentia seu peso em meus braços. Ela continuava a sussurrar, numa voz fraca e ansiosa:

__

"Me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta..."

Os nossos narizes se tocavam. Eu quase podia sentir o sabor daquele beijo. Nossas respirações pareciam uma só... Fechei os olhos...

__

"Me enfeita num beijo..."

Nossos lábios se encostaram muito devagar no começo. Eu pude sentir o gosto doce da boca dela logo depois. A mão dela escorregou pelo meu rosto, carinhosamente, até chegar à nuca e apertá-la. Parecia que eu estava flutuando. Problemas? Eu não tinha problemas, eu só tinha soluções naquele momento. E a solução era continuar beijando Gina, sentindo seu cheiro doce e seu corpo quente encostado ao meu...

xxxxxxOxxxxxx

Pela janela dava para ver toda a neve que caía lá fora nos jardins, em flocos grossos e generosos. Sorri contente e enrolei o cachecol no pescoço.

Desci correndo as escadas, quase pulando dois degraus de cada vez. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido à noite passada. Foi maravilhoso. Eu e Harry dançamos de pijamas, de madrugada, no meio da sala comunal vazia, enquanto eu cantava para ele. Fiquei muito sem graça de fazer isso, mas ainda bem que fiz, pois foi fantástico. No final, ele me beijou ternamente e perguntou se eu aceitava o pedido de desculpas dele. Foi impossível negar.

Nem dormi direito de ansiedade, pensando em acordar e vê-lo novamente, para então conversar com ele. No entanto, quando cheguei na sala comunal, ele não estava lá.

Deveria estar tomando café no Salão Principal, é claro. Quase trombei em Neville quando saí correndo pelo buraco do retrato, sem nem ver direito para onde estava indo. Peguei os melhores atalhos que conhecia, mas parecia que o castelo tinha ficado ainda maior, pois o Salão Principal não chegava nunca. Quando finalmente cheguei lá, parecia que se tinha passado muito tempo desde o momento em que acordei até ali.

Mas Harry não estava no Salão Principal também.

Caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória, um pouco decepcionada. Esperava encontrá-lo depressa, mas ele não deveria ter acordado. É claro, era o primeiro dia do ano, e ele foi dormir tarde, ainda deveria estar na cama. Tentando me concentrar nesse pensamento e me animar, comecei a tomar meu café da manhã.

Não se passaram nem cinco minutos, e Rony e Hermione apareceram e se sentaram de frente a mim na mesa. Mas Harry não estava com eles também. Tentei disfarçar minha frustração.

- Bom dia. – eu respondi ao cumprimento dos dois, que também começaram a se servir do café da manhã. Rony estava faminto como sempre, mas Hermione apenas mordiscou uma torrada. Parecia pensativa.

- Gina, você não viu o Harry por aí hoje? – ela perguntou algum tempo depois, fitando-me desconfiada. Rony parou de passar manteiga na torrada, escutando, atento.

- Não. – respondi confusa com a pergunta e mordi a língua para não dizer que gostaria de saber onde ele estava também. – Por aqui não apareceu. Pensei que estivesse com vocês, oras.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Não está com a gente também. – Hermione murmurou depois, suspirando. Comecei a achar aquela atitude deles muito esquisita. – Não o vimos hoje.

- É, quando eu acordei, ele não estava mais no quarto. – Rony explicou. – Mas ele logo deve aparecer, não é?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam novamente após minha pergunta. Rony deu uma risadinha tensa, lançando um olhar furtivo para mim.

- Bem, acho que nada mais depois da confusão de ontem...

- Rony, não brinca com isso! – Hermione censurou, tomando cuidado para manter os olhos longe do meu alcance, mas rindo ligeiramente também.

- Ele deve aparecer por aí logo, logo... – eu disse, tentando me manter indiferente, mas um pouco nervosa. Harry não parecia ter nada de errado quando se separou de mim na sala comunal no dia anterior. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Ou, quem sabe...

Seria possível que ele estivesse arrependido do que tinha acontecido? Será que tinha se isolado para que eu não pudesse encontrá-lo e, inevitavelmente, conversarmos sobre nós dois? Isto é, se _existia _"nós dois". Comecei a ficar tensa, inquieta. Não era possível... ele parecia tão contente na sala comunal... _comigo..._

Não encontrei Harry pelo resto do dia também. Acabei passando a tarde com Luna; nós nos sentamos nos jardins quando a neve deu uma trégua temporária, conversando e assistindo à guerra de bolas de neve dos garotos do quinto ano, mas eu não prestei atenção em nada que ela disse. Nós voltamos para o castelo no fim da tarde, quando a neve voltou a cair com mais força do que antes, e ficou impossível continuar lá fora.

Comi qualquer coisa no jantar, pois estava um pouco sem fome, e subi depressa para a sala comunal, esperando encontrar Harry por lá. Mas só encontrei Rony e Hermione.

Eles estavam sentados nas poltronas próximas à lareira, que ardia intensamente, numa tentativa de aquecer a sala. A nevasca, no entanto, estava tão forte lá fora que a sala comunal não estava tão aquecida como de costume. Sentei-me na poltrona que Harry geralmente ocupava quando estava com eles.

- E aí? Já encontraram um Harry perdido por aí? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira; Harry deveria ter ido para o dormitório para descansar, ou outra coisa qualquer. Mas as expressões tensas e preocupadas de Rony e Hermione me assustaram.

- Não, nós não o vimos o dia todo. – Hermione respondeu. – Eu estou ficando muito preocupada...

Ela fitou Rony, nervosa. Ele fez uma careta e olhou para mim.

- Tem certeza que não o viu por aí mesmo, Gina?

- Não, Rony! – afirmei com energia, pois ele parecia descrente. – Se eu tivesse visto, diria pra vocês!

Hermione recostou-se à poltrona, cruzando os braços e suspirando profundamente, os olhos perdidos nas chamas da lareira.

- Eu não gosto quando ele some assim... Nada bom resulta disso, eu sei.

Comecei a ficar muito preocupada também. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Harry? Fiquei pensando em quais lugares ele poderia estar, mas nada vinha à minha mente, de tão nervosa que estava. Foi Rony que quebrou o silêncio com um grito:

- É claro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

- O quê! – eu e Hermione perguntamos juntas. – Você imagina onde ele possa estar? – Hermione questionou.

- Não... – eu e Hermione bufamos, trocando olhares exasperados. – Mas sei como achá-lo!

- Como? – perguntei ansiosa.

- O Mapa do Maroto, oras! – Rony explicou como se nós fôssemos retardadas. – Eu posso pegá-lo, e aí achamos o Harry rapidinho.

Hermione rolou os olhos para o teto.

- E você acha, por acaso, Rony, que Harry deixaria o Mapa do Maroto por aí dando sopa se não quisesse ser encontrado?

Houve um silêncio constrangido.

- É... é verdade... – Rony murmurou sem graça, desanimado. Mas logo depois se levantou, decidido. – Mas, sei lá, a gente pode pelo menos tentar, não é?

E saiu correndo pelas escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, ignorando os protestos de Hermione.

- Duvido que adiante alguma coisa... – ela suspirou algum tempo depois. – Se Harry sumiu por aí, deve ter levado o mapa com ele...

Não respondi. Hermione poderia estar certa, mas Rony tinha razão quando argumentava que poderíamos, ao menos, tentar. Os meus olhos, enquanto isso, foram parar no outro lado da sala, onde Dino conversava com Simas. Uma sensação horrível de culpa e arrependimento me abateu. Eu realmente o tratei mal no baile. Um dia tomaria coragem e pediria desculpas a ele; Dino, mesmo que não fosse um bom namorado, era um ótimo garoto e não merecia o que eu tinha feito.

Rony voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo nas mãos um pergaminho velho. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito! – ela exclamou chocada quando Rony se sentou. Ele a fitou com uma cara de vitorioso.

- Afinal, eu tive uma boa idéia! – ele disse, provocando-a, enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho cuidadosamente. – Estava bem escondido, mas eu fucei bastante e encontrei.

Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para as outras pessoas na sala, e eu arrastei um pouco minha poltrona de modo a esconder o que estávamos fazendo. Rony puxou a varinha e murmurou _"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"_, dando uma pancadinha no pergaminho com a varinha. Linhas apareceram na sua superfície, entrelaçando-se e dando forma ao mapa de Hogwarts. Eu fiquei observando o mapa, pensativa; já o tinha visto funcionar nas mãos de muita gente – Fred e Jorge, quando eu era criança, e nas mãos de Harry e de Rony também. Mas...

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, puxei depressa o mapa das mãos descuidadas de Rony (_"Hey, o que pensa que está fazendo, Gina?"_) e saí correndo da sala comunal, sentindo que meu irmão vinha atrás de mim.

- Pra quê tanta pressa? – a Mulher Gorda perguntou pra mim.

- Se o meu irmão aparecer por aqui, diz que eu fui para o outro lado, tá bom?

- Mas quem é o seu irmão? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Cabelos vermelhos, é só o que precisa saber! – eu disse urgentemente, e saí correndo na direção oposta. Quando dobrei o corredor e parei de correr por um segundo, ouvi a voz de Rony ecoando:

- O que deu nessa garota? Você viu pra onde ela foi?

- Pra aquele lado.

- Eu vou pra lá, então.

- Espera, Rony! – era Hermione. – Deixa ela. Deixa a Gina encontrar o Harry sozinha. Vai ser bom.

Houve uma pausa longa, e então o barulho do retrato abrindo e fechando mais uma vez. Sorri, anotando mentalmente que devia uma a Hermione e abri o mapa à minha frente, procurando avidamente o pontinho indicado "Harry Potter".

- Não acredito... – murmurei desolada quando o encontrei, fitando a neve forte que caía pela janela. Mas não podia desistir agora.

Os jardins estavam intransitáveis. A neve batia quase no joelho. Eu parei nos degraus de pedra da entrada do castelo, observando a furiosa nevasca que pintava a noite de branco, desolada. Olhei o mapa mais uma vez. Não adiantava, tinha que passar pela neve.

Guardei o mapa dentro da capa, ajeitei-a melhor ao redor do corpo para me proteger do frio enregelante e comecei a caminhar em meio à neve, decidida.

Foi uma travessia _muito _difícil. Tive que usar um feitiço para derreter a neve, mas não adiantou tanta coisa assim. O frio estava congelando meu corpo; meus pés tinham virado blocos de gelo há muito tempo. Caí umas três vezes chapada na neve, duas delas de cara, e meu nariz praticamente congelou. Parecia que muitas horas tinham se passado quando eu finalmente alcancei o campo de quadribol.

- Harry! – eu chamei com a voz fraca por causa do esforço que tinha feito, meu corpo inteirinho tremendo por causa do frio. – Harry, onde você está!

Ninguém respondeu. O vestiário estava vazio. Puxei o mapa novamente e soltei uma exclamação frustada ao verificar o lugar correto onde Harry estava. Caminhei depressa, desviando dos bancos vazios, e saí para o campo.

A noite estava muito escura e a neve, forte demais, de maneira que não dava para enxergar direito. Cobri os olhos com as mãos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa em meio àquela nevasca, rangendo os dentes por causa do frio, e enxerguei uma figura solitária sentada nas arquibancadas cobertas de branco.

- Arre, falta mesmo um parafuso nessa sua cabecinha vazia, não, Harry? – eu exclamei num tom de censura quando cheguei até ele, com dificuldade, na arquibancada. O vento gelado uivava tão alto nos meus ouvidos, que eu quase não podia ouvir o som da minha própria voz. – Você vai acabar ficando doente se continuar debaixo da neve! Pelo amor de Deus, há quanto tempo você está aqui?

Harry levantou a cabeça lentamente para me encarar, uma expressão confusa e surpresa tomando conta de seu rosto pálido por causa do frio. Havia algo muito estranho nele, pude notar através de seus olhos; eles estavam opacos, de um verde escurecido e vazio, um tanto melancólicos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca, sem vida.

- Não importa o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – respondi rude e enérgica. – Importa mesmo é o que eu _vou _fazer agora. – e eu puxei seu braço com força, tentando forçá-lo a se levantar. – Vamos, Harry! Vamos sair daqui, que eu não estou a fim de pegar um resfriado!

Ele observou por alguns instantes meus esforços inúteis, os olhos ainda vazios e opacos, então puxou bruscamente o braço, livrando-o do meu aperto. Virou o rosto para fora do alcance dos meus olhos, uma expressão vazia no rosto. Parecia imerso num imenso abismo de depressão.

- Vá embora, Gina, eu quero ficar sozinho...

Fiquei parada, fitando-o. Uma fumaça branca saía dos meus lábios gélidos enquanto eu respirava a longos haustos. Harry não olhava para mim; parecia fugir dos meus olhos.

- Harry...

- Vá embora, _por favor_, Gina! – ele quase implorou, abaixando a cabeça e enterrando o rosto nas mãos. – Me deixa sozinho...

- Eu até te deixo sozinho, Harry, mas _não _nessa neve!

Ele não respondeu. Continuou mudo, com a cabeça escondida nos braços. Respirei fundo e sentei-me ao seu lado, abraçando-me ao meu próprio corpo, encolhendo-me de frio. Passaram-se alguns minutos nos quais o único som era o uivar furioso do vento e da neve. Então, Harry levantou o rosto e me fitou, sem acreditar no que via.

- Você ainda está aqui? – perguntou exausto.

- Não, eu sou uma miragem. – respondi irritada, observando o campo de quadribol com a cara amarrada. – Uma miragem que logo, logo, vai virar um picolé.

Harry suspirou profundamente.

- Gina, vá embora...

- Se você sair dessa neve e ir para um lugar quente, eu vou embora.

- Gina, você vai acabar ficando doente...

Ri desdenhosamente. Harry era uma piada mesmo.

- Ótimo, Harry. Madame Pomfrey vai ter trabalho dobrado quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Mas, antes, vão ter que descongelar a gente, claro.

Ele ficou me fitando com aqueles olhos verdes vazios por muito tempo.

- Você não vai mesmo embora?

- Não. Não sem você.

Harry murmurou um palavrão.

- Que saco, hein? Eu deveria ter escutado Rony quando ele me disse que você é temperamental.

- Ele disse isso? – perguntei, virando-me para fitar Harry. Ele me olhava com cansaço. Suspirou muito profundamente e se levantou, fitando-me com indulgência.

- Vamos sair daqui, então. Você venceu.

Soltei um gritinho excitado, rindo vitoriosa, e Harry me encarou com um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "não acredito nessa pessoa à minha frente". Nós, então, descemos as arquibancadas em silêncio e entramos no vestiário, que não era a maravilha do aquecimento, mas era bem melhor do que a nevasca lá fora. Harry se encostou à uma parede, escorregou por ela e ficou sentado no chão, fitando vagamente os armários dos jogadores.

- Você pode ir embora agora, Gina, eu prometo que não vou voltar para o campo nem ir para lugar algum onde haja neve.

Ajoelhei-me à frente dele, e Harry foi forçado a olhar para mim.

- Você é tão inocente, Harry... Achou mesmo que eu iria embora assim e te deixar aqui sozinho? Você não está bem!

Ele fechou os olhos, resmungando um lamento. Percebi que ele estava muito pálido e tremia. Coloquei minha mão na testa dele para verificar sua temperatura; ele abriu os olhos depressa ao sentir meu toque.

- Meu Deus, você está ardendo em febre! – eu gritei tão alto, que ele se sobressaltou. – Você é maluco mesmo, passou o dia inteiro naquela nevasca!

Levantei depressa e comecei a abrir os armários, procurando algo para aquecê-lo. Harry ficou me olhando intrigado.

- O que você está fazendo, Gina?

- Você tem que ficar aquecido! Preciso de algum cobertor ou qualquer coisa assim, não posso fazer muita coisa com minha varinha... A não ser que eu bote fogo nisso tudo aqui, mas acho que não seria uma boa idéia, não?

- Gina, pára com isso...

- Cala a boca e não me atrapalha, Harry! Tá confundindo meus pensamentos!

- Gina...

- Harry, você tem o direito de ficar _calado_, entendeu? – eu bati o armário que estava vasculhando e abri outro; bem no fundo dele, havia uma manta de lã velha e surrada. – Bem, acho que serve. – disse comigo mesma, voltando para perto de Harry e envolvendo-o com a manta, sentando ao seu lado no chão. Coloquei novamente a mão em sua testa fervente, e ele me fitou com tristeza.

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Gina?

Demorei algum tempo para responder. Ele ainda me fitava profundamente, seus olhos verdes penetrando em minha alma.

- Porque gosto de você... – respondi num sussurro. – Porque me importo com você...

Ele fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede, como se o que eu tivesse acabado de dizer fosse dolorido.

- Como você me achou?

- Usei o Mapa do Maroto! – ele abriu apenas um olho, surpreso. – Rony teve a idéia de buscá-lo no seu quarto, eu roubei o mapa das mãos dele e vim parar aqui.

Harry soltou uma risadinha chateada, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Tem que ser muito tapado pra sumir e deixar um mapa até mim, não? – ele disse desanimado. – Mas eu sou um idiota mesmo...

Houve uma pausa, na qual eu apenas observei Harry, com medo do sentimento quente que me envolvia. Percebi o quanto gostava dele ao fitá-lo daquela maneira frágil à minha frente.

- Você vai congelar se ficar aí só me olhando. – ele disse fracamente, ainda de olhos fechados. – Entre debaixo da manta. Cabemos nós dois aqui.

Hesitei por um instante, então levantei a manta para entrar debaixo dela, e meu corpo encostou ao de Harry quando fiz isso. Senti um arrepio. Ele abriu os olhos e virou lentamente o rosto para mim; nossos narizes quase se encostaram.

- Obrigado por ter vindo aqui, Gina... – ele murmurou, fitando-me muito sério. – Obrigado por não desistir de mim...

- Harry...

- Eu gosto muito de você também, Gina... – senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e um nó se formar na minha garganta. A mão dele encontrou a minha e apertou-a. – Me desculpe por ter te tratado mal... por tanto tempo...

Eu não consegui responder nada. Minha voz não funcionou. Harry fechou os olhos, encostou novamente a cabeça na parede e suspirou profundamente. Observei-o por alguns instantes, meu coração batendo muito depressa dentro do peito, então aproximei um pouco mais meu rosto do dele e apenas toquei meus lábios nos dele, rachados pelo frio e levemente gelados. Senti uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto. O corpo de Harry tremia. Abracei-o e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, fechando meus olhos.

Quando acordei, alguém mexia delicadamente em meus cabelos. Meu corpo estava todo dolorido, e minha mente estava perturbada; não sabia direito onde estava, exatamente. Enxerguei um fino feixe de luz iluminando o chão. Gritei de susto ao perceber que estava deitada no colo de alguém. Sentei depressa, assustada, e Harry sorriu para mim fracamente.

- Bom dia... – ele disse rindo. – Eu assim sou tão horrível pela manhã pra você me olhar com essa cara assustada, é?

Eu também ri, muito sem graça. Não consegui mais olhar para ele. Estava muito envergonhada. Não acreditei que tivesse passado a noite ali, com Harry, no vestiário, e dormido no chão, deitada no colo dele.

- Hey, que cara é essa? – ele perguntou, segurando meu queixo e me fazendo encará-lo. – Por que você está vermelha?

- Eu não estou vermelha... – resmunguei, rindo. – Como você está, Harry?

- Com as costas doendo, mas acho que não estou mais com febre.

- Deixa eu ver. – e coloquei minha mão na testa dele, que parecia normal. Ele segurou minha mão e puxou-a para a bochecha dele, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e me olhando com ternura. – Acho que você já está bem, Harry...

- Eu não estava delirando ontem à noite quando disse que gostava muito de você, sabia?

Eu sorri, sentindo novamente aquele líquido quente correndo dentro de mim.

- Por que você estava tão triste, Harry?

O sorriso dele se desfez. Ele suspirou e desviou os olhos de mim, pensativo. Então, com uma expressão decidida, puxou algo de dentro das vestes e estendeu a mim. Parecia um envelope um tanto amassado.

- Eu... posso? – perguntei hesitante, e Harry meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Apanhei o envelope de aspecto oficial e notei que havia nele o carimbo do Ministério da Magia. Troquei um olhar intrigado com Harry, mas ele me encorajou a ler a carta. Ainda confusa, retirei um pergaminho timbrado de dentro do envelope e comecei a ler a carta e. à medida que lia, meu queixo foi caindo.

- Quando... quando você recebeu isso? – perguntei abobada assim que terminei de ler tudo, fitando Harry. Ele se remexeu desconfortável.

- Ontem de manhã cedo... – ele suspirou. – Dumbledore me chamou em seu escritório... e me entregou isso.

- Aqui diz... que Sirius foi finalmente considerado inocente perante a comunidade bruxa... e que isso será anunciado publicamente hoje.

Harry assentiu, fitando um ponto vago à sua frente. Reparei que seus olhos estavam marejados. Ele os fechou com força.

- Não adianta mais droga nenhuma isso... – ele murmurou com raiva. – Sirius está... morto...

- Adianta sim! – eu insisti. – Todos vão saber agora que ele era inocente... A justiça foi feita, Harry.

Ele abriu os olhos, dolorosamente.

- Eu queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui, Gina... Eu preciso tanto dele agora...

Foi a minha vez de forçá-lo e me encarar nos olhos.

- Você não está sozinho, Harry. – eu disse muito séria. – Sirius não era a única pessoa que se importava, que se preocupava com você, que iria até as últimas conseqüências ao seu lado... Você está entendendo, Harry? _Você não está sozinho._

Ele acariciou meu rosto delicadamente.

- Obrigado, Gina... Eu sei... Eu sei... agora...

Eu sorri para ele, abraçando-o forte em seguida, sentindo que minha vida seria muito mais difícil dali para frente, mas que eu também não estaria sozinha.

FIM

**__**

Nota da autora (1): Gina canta para Harry a música "A Festa", de Milton Nascimento, interpretada por Maria Rita Mariano.

****

Nota da autora (2): Bem, finalmente terminei essa pequena série! ) Adorei ter escrito essas fics, elas me deixaram muito feliz! Essa fic, "Custe o que custar", também foi feita para um desafio – o 4º Desafio Harry/Ginny, e levou o 2º lugar ) Além disso, foi apelidada de "monstrinha" pela julgadora do challenge, por causa do seu "singelo" tamanho (risos)

Obrigada a todos que leram as duas fics anteriores e esta, e em incentivaram a fazer a série. Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido! )


End file.
